


Jealousy Drives Me Mad

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: Non-RusAme Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald only knows one way to calm down an angry Tino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Drives Me Mad

“I told you he wasn’t checking me out!” Tino growled as he pushed inside. Berwald followed quickly behind, steel blue eyes sparking angrily.

“He was. You need t’ take better care of yourself,” he replied, usually cool and composed demeanour (hum hum) completely scattered.

He struggled to get out the words when Tino turned to look at him, hands planted firmly on his thighs and lips drawn downwards.

How to tell him he hated that expression, hated the mere thought that someone could come and steal his beloved away, hated himself for not being able to communicate how much the other meant to him.

“Well? Are you going to apologize for hitting him and acting like a fool?” the smaller man commanded, and something inside him broke.

Berwald swooped forward and did the only thing he knew could show his emotions without doubt. Tino yelped as he was suddenly dipped, sound muffled the moment his mouth was covered by another.

At first he struggled against Berwald, still too pissed to comply. But Berwald simply deepened the kiss. He didn’t intrude, didn’t use too much force, only waited with beating heart and moving lips for Tino to comply, to understand.

Slowly the struggled died down, Tino’s body beginning to react to the kisses on its own accord. But he wasn’t going to let the assault go by unpunished, oh no. Berwald needed to learn he wasn’t the only one who got jealous sometimes, but that reacting the way he did was nowhere near allowed.

Berwald jumped when Tino grabbed his head and started kissing back with all his might, prying open the other’s lips with his tongue and ravishing the cavern of his mouth. Berwald might be taller, more intimidating, but oooooh Tino was definitely the more dominant one when it came to it.

After having his lips abused and all the sensitive spots of his mouths hit, Berwald could no longer support Tino in his careful grip. They both sank to the ground in a panting mess of limbs and disheveled hair, Berwald’s glasses clouding over and Tino quickly hunching down his shirt.

“I love you, you know that right?” Tino asked, voice low and hoarse. “But you have to work on your people skills.”

Berwald leant into the hand touching his cheek, savouring the feel of it.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tino said, allowing a smile before bending over and placing one final kiss on the tip of Berwald’s nose.


End file.
